


Of stuffed toys and sudden boners

by aegontargaryenbiotch



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, M/M, Renji is back to being a teenager around Ichigo, surprise boner, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:44:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7933357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aegontargaryenbiotch/pseuds/aegontargaryenbiotch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember when Renji used to climb through Ichigo's window?<br/>drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of stuffed toys and sudden boners

**Author's Note:**

> Changes POV  
> Not in character

How the fuck did this always seem to happen to him?! Especially with the idiot!

He'd been there only to get him the fuck out of bed because it was his bloody friend being targeted and not Renji's, so why were they on the floor, an angry looking idiot atop him, pinning his wrists, constricting all movement? How was he supposed to know the idiot had those sharp reflexes in bed, too? Ah, that came out wrong...

"Renji? The fuck you doing here?", the idiot had recognised him, wonderful! So why wasn't he letting go of his wrists?

"Ha? What do you think I'm doing here? Can't you feel that?"

"If you mean your boner, then yeah. Yeah I can", uh... shit. "The thing I'm not getting though is why you'd come to me with that."

Renji felt inexplicable anger welling up, "That's not! I didn't fucking come here with a boner!"

Incredulous brows rose, the dumb idiot sporting a half-smirk that irritated Renji to no end, "So you got that when I pinned you? Well, had I known you liked it this way..."

"Fuckin' no man, just let go!", he'd never gotten hard in this situation before! Why now? Why with the idiot?

The idiot suddenly put his serious-face on. But it was different somehow, less aggressive and more... something. "So it's that it was me that got you excited?", it wasn't even a taunt. He was just asking. The fuck?! Since when did the idiot just ask things when they weren't in a life-threatening situation? That reminded him! The girl was in danger!

"Shutup! It's the middle of the night!", a bloody stuffed toy lion shouts as he slides open the closet door... A walking talking stuffed toy lion! Fuckin'! "Earlier you ignored my feelings for nee-san and went to sleep", it continues, "And then I counted one and two sheep, but the third went back into the pen, goddammit! So what're you do- You! You're... what?", it sounded incredulous, the fuckin' toy sounded incredulous! Renji was the incredulous one here!

The idiot, suddenly snapping back to his usual frown let go of his wrists. "You've work? Are you unable to deal with anything without my help?"

And that fuckin' punk! Next time Renji wouldn't bother getting him! "You fuckin'...", a deep breath, "Can't you feel it?"

A tiny flash of amusement in brown eyes, then there was real anger. "It's near Inoue!"

The idiot left his body, let it thump carelessly to the floor and was out the window so quick Renji almost struggled to keep up. It was as if a menos grande was chasing him! But... the idiot wouldn't run from something like that, he'd fight it until he was no longer able to stand and even then he'd not back down. That was the kind of idiot the idiot was. So really his reaction earlier hadn't been at all weird, pinning Renji beneath him. Only the conversation after was at odds with their usual arguing. But a fucking modified soul in a stuffed toy! And it's surprised and stuttering at seeing them!

But... they had been in quite the position hadn't they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um yes. So... ok. Well maybe Renji is developing feelings?


End file.
